Possibilities
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. Lisanna's return triggers a new set of emotions for Lucy.


"Possibilities"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Natsu and Lucy

Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Rated K+

Summary: one-shot. Lisanna's return triggers a new set of emotions for Lucy.

(I do NOT Own Fairy Tail)

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

"_Luuuccccyyyy!" The dragon slayer called out as he entered through the window. His partner in crime followed right after._

_When both males didn't hear an answer, they explored the apartment and found it empty._

"_Lucy's not here." Happy stated; the look of disappointment was clear on his face. "Do you think we took too long?"_

"_Nah." The pink haired teen answered as he rummaged through his partner's food cabinet. "It's her fault she didn't wait for us to finish our breakfast with Lisanna."_

_Natsu plopped on the couch with a large bag of spicy chips on his lap and a bottle of hot sauce on the side. He didn't look too pleased either. "Now we have to wait for her to come back from wherever she's left." _

"_Aye…"_

_The blue Exceed grabbed the fish from Lucy's refrigerator before settling down by the human. They talked about different things; mostly the pranks they planned for Lucy. Too soon, they finished their snacks and the celestial mage still wasn't back. At this point, Natsu's hands and mouth were covered in hot sauce._

"_Natsu! Lucy's going to get mad if we make a mess!" The cat warned before he began to cry. "And then she'll rip my whiskers off and Carla will never accept my fish."_

_His partner only rolled his eyes at his exaggeration. "Relax buddy. Lucy wouldn't do that. But if it makes you feel better I'll clean up."_

_After spotting a white napkin on the table, he wiped his face and hands with it. Apparently he was dirtier then he thought; when he saw it was practically covered in the red sauce._

"_Eh…since when has Lucy had such cheap napkins?" The dragon slayer complained once it started dripping._

"_That's because it's paper." Happy stated with a sweat drop hanging from his forehead._

"_Hm…" Their eyes widened before they frantically looked at it, hoping that nothing important was written on there or else their blonde was sure to 'Lucy-kick' them out of her home._

_But the note was too drenched in red and the only words readable were 'I'm leaving the guild.'_

_Natsu and Happy's jaws dropped before they stared at each other in horror._

_Lucy was leaving… _

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>The girl reached her destination. She placed the newly purchased flowers down on the smooth stone before looking at the gravestone.<p>

"Hey mom. How are you?" As expected no voice responded. However that didn't stop the girl from forcing a smile. "Me. I've been great. I just came from Edolas. And wow what an adventure!

"There were different versions of the guild members. There was even a badass- I mean, stronger version of myself. Sorry about that mom."

At this point the girl settled down in front of the grave.

"The best part was finding out that Mira and Elfman's sister was still alive. Everyone in the guild was so happy and I don't blame them. Lisanna, that's their sister, was part of the family and for her to come back from the dead was a miracle."

Slowly the forced grin she was wearing slipped away. "She was Natsu's childhood friend. His best friend other than Happy; and he got her back."

Lucy sighed. "I really am happy for him. Happy for all of them. They deserve to have a loved one returned to them. And Lisanna is great! You would have loved her. Everything about her is perfect…"

Then she was quiet. Thoughts swirled around her head as she carefully chose her next words. "But as much as I'm happy for them, I can't help but to feel a little jealous." The blonde let out a humorless laugh. "I know. Bad Lucy right? It just kind of hurts you know…they have their best friend back….

…and you're still not here."

The corner of her eyes started to tear. "I thought I got over the fact…that you're not here anymore. But after seeing Lisanna come back from the dead, I…I keep hoping maybe the same thing will happen with you. One day I'll be on an adventure and….I'll run into you."

Without realizing it, the tears poured down her face. "It doesn't have to be in Edolas; maybe I can find you here. I'll travel everywhere and find out that you didn't…." She didn't complete the sentence.

"Lately I've been coming up with ideas. I never saw your body…." A sob escaped her throat. "Just the grave. Maybe it's empty too. Maybe you ran away for some reason….maybe you couldn't stay in the house…any longer too…so you went on an adventure! You started your life all over like I have...and found new keys to befriend...and…you'll be happy. Then… then I'll find you. I'll hug you so hard that you'll notice how strong I've gotten…I'll give you all the letters I've written…and introduce you to my friends…you'll love them..."

She stopped talking. The sobs increased.

"I keep having these ideas….and I get excited." An image of a deadly ill Layla in bed appeared in her head. Her pale skin, the dark circles under her eyes and weak smile lasted a little longer.

"But I know at the end I'm only kidding myself…you're…you're not here anymore. I thought I knew that. Just when Lisanna came back…I couldn't help but hope that I'll get my best friend back too.

"I'm sorry mom. I must have really…let you down." Lucy stood up and approached the head of the tomb. After kissing her hand, she placed that hand on the grave stone and smiled kindly. "I miss you mom. But I promise I won't let this get me down anymore. No more jealousy from this girl. And I'll continue going on adventures, for you and me okay?" She paused and let her hand linger a little longer on the stone. "I love you."

She released her grip and walked away. The celestial wizard stopped at the edge of the hill. She turned back and waved before running the rest of the way down.

* * *

><p>As soon as she got off the train, she was shocked to hear the guild's voices echoing through the station.<p>

"I'll investigate Balsam Village!' _'Erza?'_

"Leave Shirotsume Town to me!' _'Gray?'_

"Juvia and Gajeel shall search Oak Town."

She pushed her way through the crowd, trying to find her guildmates.

"Carla and I will go to Acalypha Town."

"Me and Happy are going to Hargeon Town!"

"Remember everyone, if you find her make sure to communicate with your Call cards."

"RIGHT!" The group said.

When Lucy finally managed to get through, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla were already so far away in different directions, making it impossible to call out to them.

However, Natsu and Happy were unknowingly running in her direction and only noticed her when the smoking man in front of her moved towards another platform.

"LUCY!" They yelled before charging at the blonde. She waved her arms out in an attempt to stop them but they ignored her gesture. Happy buried himself in her chest while Natsu wrapped his arms around her, sandwiching the cat between their bodies.

"Stop doing that!" The dragon slayer yelled in her ear.

She gave him a confused look as she gently pushed him away. "Doing what?!"

"Running off like that and making us worry!" He nearly shouted. "That's the third time Luce!"

"Aye!" Happy sobbed.

"I didn't run off!" The celestial wizard protested.

"Yeah you did. You left it on the note! You said you were leaving the guild!" He countered. "See, it's right here!"

He showed her the dirty, hot sauce-covered note. "See! Right here! 'I'm leaving the guild'"

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Ew. Did you read the note before you covered it in hot sauce?"

"Ahhhh…"

Well that answered everything. She sighed. "Originally it said 'I'm leaving the guild _for the day_ to visit my mother. I'll be back later.' Sheesh you two really are idiots."

"Ohh…..Why didn't you just say so?" Natsu inquired with a cheeky grin.

"I DID! IT WAS ON THE PAPER!"

"So you're not leaving?" The blue cat asked from her chest. She smiled and shook her head 'no.'

"Yay!" He cheered before opening up his wings and doing a flip in the air. Lucy laughed along with the dragon slayer.

"So why'd you leave in such a hurry. Usually you tell us the day before you're leaving."

"Ahhhh…." Her face slightly blushed. How was she supposed to explain what she confessed to her mother? It was really personal after all.

"We were scared you were jealous." Happy chimed in.

The girl froze. She gulped slightly. "Jealous?"

"Aye. We thought that you thought we liked Lisanna better, since we had breakfast with her, and you thought we wanted her to be on our team instead of you."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah but that's not true at all Luce!"

"I KNOW THAT!" She snapped; an angry mark on her forehead. "How shallow do you guys think I am?! Getting jealous because you didn't spend one morning with me? Sheesh!"

As much as Happy wanted to comment, he didn't want to be furless either so instead he cowered behind Natsu like a good cat. The pink haired male glared over his shoulder at Happy for using him as a shield.

However, the girl merely ran a hand through her hair before releasing a deep breath. "Besides…" This time she gave them a warm smile. "Even if I wanted to leave, you two idiots probably wouldn't let that happen without a fight huh?"

Natsu grinned brightly before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You got that right. You're stuck with us cause that's where you belong! In Fairy Tail with me and Happy!"

She giggled lightly. "There's no arguing against that logic."

The male released her shoulders and grabbed her hand before dragging her away from the train station. "Let's go. I'm starving."

"Aye! And I want a really big fish Lucy!" Happy stated as he flew for the pair.

The blonde smiled and allowed herself to be pulled away to the nearest restaurant. '_I'll keep having adventures and the day I see you again mom, I'll be sure to tell you every single one of them. So enjoy the peace while you can…'_

Natsu looked over his shoulder and sent her a childish grin. Lucy's smile only grew larger. '_Because with these two, there's always an adventure. And the possibilities of what can happen are always endless. It's just how things are in Fairy Tail…' _

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

_(Extended Ending)_

"_By the way, I heard you guys say you needed to go to Hargeon Town in the train station. Any specific reason?" She asked as she stared at the two mages who were stuffing food into their mouths._

_Natsu and Happy paused; their eyes widened up, indicating that they were terrified._

"_NATSU! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO TELL EVERYONE WHEN WE FOUND LUCY!" Happy cried. "ERZA IS GOING TO KILL US!"_

"_I KNOW THAT BUDDY! QUICK WE CAN STILL FIX THIS!" The dragon slayer yelled as he grabbed his blonde teammate, threw her over his shoulder and ran to the train station with his Exceed flying behind him._

"_LET ME GO!" Lucy screamed._

"_COME BACK! YOU OWE US 50,000J FOR THE MEAL!" The restaurant owner yelled as he chased after them._

"_On second thought, KEEP RUNNING NATSU!" She screamed._

_At the end it didn't matter. Natsu and Happy couldn't get on the train that would take them to Hargeon Town to make it look like they found Lucy there; mainly because all the guild members that were looking for Lucy returned at the same time. (The probability of that happening am I right?) and the blonde was surprised that it was mostly everyone. Even Lisanna had been worried and they didn't know each other that well._

_Lucy had been left with a large bill (thanks to her partners) and Natsu and Happy got quite the beating for worrying them (from Erza mostly) This is how Lucy learned to stop leaving notes and directly tell her teammates whenever she planned to go somewhere. Trust me, there were a lot less problems when that happened. _

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it everyone! My own twist on the 'Lucy leaves the guild' cliché. She leaves the guild…for a day because I can't imagine Fairy Tail kicking her out merely because Lisanna is back nor do I see her leaving because the guild 'ignores' her. Fairy Tail is all about family; they proved they loved Lucy during the Phantom Lord Guild arc and they only knew her for what? A month at that time? If they were that harsh and kicked her out because an old friend returned, then they wouldn't be the loveable people Hiro created and the ones we stay and continue to watch.**

**Like I said, I can't imagine Lucy leaving. Sure she might feel a bit left out if they talk about something when she wasn't there but nothing too drastic. The only feelings I can imagine her having are happiness for her friends and maybe just that bit of sadness because it won't happen with her mother. I'm not trying to be dramatic with it- it's just that Lucy thinks a lot and she reflects a lot as well. It's just who she is. I mean first Jellal isn't dead like it he's made to be, and then Lisanna comes back from the dead as well. I think Lucy would apply that to her own situation and maybe find a little hope for her mother. After all, she talks to her mother as if she was still here so it's obvious she still hasn't gotten over her death. **

**Hope you enjoyed this little story. I know it's not much of a Nalu but at this point in the story they haven't gone through all those life changing experiences that bring them closer. So I had to leave it as a friendship thing; sorry! However I promise the next story (which will be released in a few hours) will have more Nalu :) I also have another one-shot where Lucy is jealous but it's totally Nalu. You're free to check that out if you want: it's called "Because it Happens."**

**Any thoughts or comments? Please leave them as a review. Remember, feedback as no expiration date so never think it's 'too late' to leave a review :)**

**You're always free to check out my other stories and if you haven't voted on my poll yet please do.**

**Until next time,**

**Your friend**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
